


My Girl

by mamalorian



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamalorian/pseuds/mamalorian
Summary: Nicks discovery of his live in girlfriends kink takes passion to new heights.





	My Girl

It may not be their first time, but every time has begun the same. Nicks trembling hands sliding over the dip of her small waist, eyeing the strange appeal of his multi colored skin against hers. 

He feels as if he prays to hard, lingers to long in her hold, that she will reveal to be a figment if his imagination. It spurs him to grip hard enough that he leaves little indentations in her skin, not that she minds. 

She’s just as eager, fumbling to help him get his work belt undone, snapping at him when he tries to remove his holster too. Leave it, she says. Nick feels a pulse of desire and reaches to tangle his mouth with hers. 

Licking at his tusks, she whines against his mouth, rocking her stomach against his proud erection tented in his briefs. “Come on Papi, fuck me..”

Nick doesn’t know if it’s just her, or the dirty talk, but it gets him moving, shoving her down onto the high backed stool in his apartment. She lands on her hip and he falls onto her like a man starved, grasping her ankles into one big paw and holding them up over one shoulder. 

He slides his fingers over the ridge of her panties, until the fabric is pulled taught against her lips and has her squirming and begging. “Ah, cariño! No teasing...I can’t wait for you much longer.” 

True to this, her panties are thoroughly soaked when he pushes them to the side and rubs the head of his cock against her clit. She bucks up as he sinks in, feeling the walls of her pussy give to his girth. “Fuck Bebe, please! Ah god!” Her head falls back when Nick plunges all the way in, his hips flush against her ass. He’s struggling to keep himself from losing hold on her as he starts a slow pull backwards, and her body ripples with movement, thighs trembling. 

He snaps his hips and she tightens around him with a cry that drags a growl from his throat. “Oh baby, already?” 

She’s babbling as she comes for the first time, squeezing him until he can’t control the next couple of thrust, bottoming out in her again and again. Nick glances down and watches his cock slide in and out, shiny with her juices. Pride swells in his chest and spurs him to rock into her harder. She’s always been responsive but tonight, something is different.

His woman looks like a dream beneath him, hair stuck to her red cheeks, grasping for his forearm and the other reaching for his torso until he’s bent over her, folding her in half. 

“ Come on papi, fuck me, fuck me, hnnnghhh...” she’s panting against his mouth, staring him down while Nick fucks her into the hard surface of the stool.

She’s holding onto the front of his uniform, her fingers digging into the Kevlar vest and he suddenly realizes that she’s going wild because he’s still in uniform. 

“So wet for me, so tight... my girls got a kink for me in uniform doesn’t she?” She’s vigorously nodding her head, wailing when Nick shifts his hips a little to the left and fucks her harder. She knows that he would never be this bold normally, she’s the assertive one in the relationship but Nick wants nothing more than for her to cum again, because he can’t hold back much longer.

“I love my girl like this, all sweet for me, begging me... you love this cock don’t you?”

“Yes! God Nick, right there!”

“Tell me who this pussy belongs to? Huh? Who does it belong to?”

Nick punctuates each word with a thrust, and leans back until he’s standing straight and pounds her until her toes curl against his shoulder. 

“Mi amor..” she’s panting and looking at him like he hung the moon and he can forget for a little while that they aren’t a normal couple. But she’s squeezing around him and crying like a banshee when her back bows and she clamps down on him.

Nick can’t hold back the groan when his hips chase hers and he comes in a hot rush, spilling into her, again and again until he feels it drip out around him and splatter her tan thighs.

Their panting fills the apartment with soft exhales when she grins at him wickedly 

“Next time, why don’t we try the cuffs?”

He laughs and reaches down to run a finger over the top of her knee and chase it with a kiss, his chest heaving. “Whatever my girl wants..”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback! This is my first post! Much appreciated


End file.
